


梦中人13

by rumalbus



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 07:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumalbus/pseuds/rumalbus





	梦中人13

自从加拉哈德回归后，众圣徒对他的态度开始微妙起来，毕竟格林德沃这惊天一救，本来对加拉哈德只有敬重的部下们对他更多了一些奇特的猜想。英国魔法部严密的封锁了消息，对外只宣称是火灾事故。格林德沃在烧毁整个地牢前还放走了不少死刑犯，那些死刑犯正巧对魔法部恨意滔天。

魔法部此次跌了个大跟头，这样的失利令整个英国魔法界更加谨慎起来。他们也意识到没有邓布利多的英国随时都岌岌可危。

阿伯纳西走到格林德沃的办公室前，他想要汇报关于欧陆集合军的事情。他轻轻地敲了敲门，里面却突然传来“砰”的一声巨响。他疑惑地皱起了眉头，等待了一会后又试探性地扣了下门。

“进来。”格林德沃低沉的声线从里面传出。

他推开门，格林德沃慵懒地坐在他的靠椅上，他的主人嘴角还带着些笑意，似乎是有什么开心的事。他微微掂了掂脚，“莱蒂丝•哈灵顿已经给了我们回应，德国的麻瓜世界经济萧条，德国魔法部也正值换届选举；她十分迫切地想与您聊聊。”

“嗯。”格林德沃点了点头，“告诉莱蒂丝，我会亲自去柏林拜访她。”

不知道是不是阿伯纳西的错觉，他总觉得格林德沃没有太用心地听他讲话，而且身体还在轻微地晃动。但贸然窥探主人是很不礼貌且越矩的事情。

“你做的很好，阿伯纳西。”

听到格林德沃的赞扬，阿伯纳西带着隐藏不住的高兴情绪退下了。

听着门合上的声音，格林德沃低下了头，邓布利多正蹲在他的腿间一脸嗔怒，嘴边是格林德沃勃发的性-器：“你早就知道阿伯纳西要来？”

“是啊。”格林德沃丝毫没有被拆穿的慌乱，他一把将邓布利多捞到他的怀中，重新将水光淋漓的阴茎塞进湿软的内壁中，戳刺着敏感的软肉，邓布利多立刻捂住了嘴巴，半欢愉半痛苦的上下动作。

他们的亲昵时间开始直线上升，格林德沃甚至公然地让加拉哈德一整个白天都留在他的办公室内，当然夜晚也是。

“陪我去趟德国，嗯？”性事结束后，格林德沃抚摸着邓布利多湿漉漉的头发，似乎在征询他的意见。

“我是你的部下，自然要跟着你。”邓布利多从格林德沃身上下来之后便有些站不稳，“下回不要在这里了。”他简直太羞耻了，白日宣淫，这令他的绅士教养全都崩塌了。

而他这副模样落在格林德沃眼里便是与年少的时候毫无分别，生性爱羞的恋人在戈德里克的时候便总是被他缠着在各处滚来滚去，每次言辞拒绝无果后还是会红着脸答应他。

格林德沃有种错觉，仿佛他们之间从未有过龃龉，有过决裂。而他本该是站在他身边的。

他自始至终都应该站在他身边的。

现在他要让这件事成为现实。

1929，1月，德国柏林，哈灵顿堡。

桌上的咖啡还散发着醇香，格林德沃背靠在舒适的天鹅绒椅子上，他的两条腿交叉着搭在桌沿上，双手摆成塔字状。莱蒂丝•哈灵顿打开门看到的就是这样的景象。

“格林德沃，好久不见。”

莱蒂丝•哈灵顿扬起微笑，她是个有着一头金发的漂亮女巫，“Guten morgen（德语，日安）”

“莱蒂丝。”格林德沃看向她，“你还是那么漂亮。”

“能被黑魔王夸赞是我的荣幸。”莱蒂丝坐在椅子上，格林德沃礼节性地亲吻了她的手，虽然他们已经是认识十年的好朋友了。

“我看了报纸。你干了不少好事。”莱蒂丝依旧笑着，“大施拳脚，嗯？”

“最近不太如意。”格林德沃实话实说，但语气里还是听得出不屑，“那些魔法部门对我恨之入骨了。”

“听说你炸了英国魔法部的地牢。”莱蒂丝双手抱拳，“怎么了，你不是从来不愿意去大不列颠吗？”

“我们谈谈你的事吧，莱蒂丝。”格林德沃不动声色地转移了话题，“你想要我做什么？”

“上位。”莱蒂丝也不再纠结刚才的话题。她正色起来，“德国魔法部部长，我需要这个职位。”

晚上，莱蒂丝•哈灵顿请格林德沃在她的城堡里用餐，两人相谈甚欢。他们在1917年结识，因为共同的理念成为了朋友，加之这位哈灵顿小姐的确也是个极具野心的巫师，他们更是一拍即合。

“你知道最近德国经济萧条，有些巫师开始想向麻瓜世界蔓延。刚刚退任的部长就是个憨货，守着他那百年老政策不放手。放眼整个欧洲，也只有德国这样。”莱蒂丝说起话语速飞快，她一边叉着牛排一边忿忿不乐，这样的她仿佛一个小女孩，叽叽喳喳又不失可爱。

“看来一战对你们的打击还是恢复的太慢了。”格林德沃抿了一口红酒，“你需要立威，莱蒂丝。”

“立威，立威，话虽这么说。”莱蒂丝举起酒杯，“说真的，麻瓜与巫师的关系方面英国做的真不错。虽然魔法部那个福利，切，他和我们那个老部长一个样。”

“英国有邓布利多。”格林德沃慢悠悠地来了这么一句。

“邓布利多。”莱蒂丝狠狠咬着字眼，“阿不思•邓布利多。他的确是个不错的巫师，嘿你知道他有没有伴侣？我听说他一年前……”

“莱蒂丝，你醉了，我们明天聊吧。”格林德沃站起身，他示意莱蒂丝身旁的侍者扶她回去，“我去睡觉了。”

“OK，盖勒特，晚安。”莱蒂丝摆了摆手，她看到格林德沃身边走过来一个褐发男孩，看上去温温柔柔的。她刚想调侃几句，格林德沃就搂着他走了。

哦，不管怎样。盖勒特的到来使她轻松多了。

格林德沃和邓布利多回到房间，莱蒂丝把他的房间安排的很舒适。“你要休息吗？”邓布利多伸手将格林德沃的外套脱下来，“聊了一天你很累吧。”

“有点。”格林德沃握住正在给他解内衫扣子的手，“但还不想休息。”

邓布利多从格林德沃的眼神里读出了某种暗示，他刚要眨眨眼睛，就被格林德沃吻了唇。

他们胡闹完已经一个小时后了，邓布利多躺在大床上呼吸均匀，他睡着了。格林德沃凝视着邓布利多，男人的手还在无意识的勾着格林德沃的手指。在确认他不会醒后，格林德沃轻手轻脚的出了房门。

“找到了吗？”

“戈德里克山谷什么都没有。”说话的是麦克道夫，这个未跟随格林德沃此次出行的圣徒正站在黑魔王的跟前，他的身影隐藏在黑夜中，仿佛一个幽灵。

“旧居？”

“也没有。人去楼空，应该是转移了。”麦克道夫说，“很抱歉，属下没能找到克雷登斯。”

“这不是你的错。”格林德沃说，“或许他没有藏在那里，又或许他真的很谨慎，即使没有被发现也以防着万一……”

“主人……您说的是？……”麦克道夫听着格林德沃喃喃自语，却猜不透话中的关窍。这个他，是马歇尔？还是纽特•斯卡曼德？

“下去吧。”格林德沃没有回应他，直接转身就要往回走，“不要让人发现你来过。”

麦克道夫收起疑虑，毕竟那不是他该考虑的范围。于是回答完“是”之后他便慢慢离开了。

月光像是镀满银石的宝盘，今晚是月圆之夜，远处似乎有狼人的哀嚎传来。格林德沃躺在邓布利多身边，那张沉睡的脸蛋看起来是那么的无辜纯洁。

阿尔，你到底给我准备了多少惊喜？

他缓缓收紧身旁的人，等待着睡意将他带到新的一天。

1929，1月，苏丹

“三个金加隆。”

纽特将钱袋里的硬币拿出来，苏丹一月的白天高达三十二摄氏度。他擦了擦头上的汗，从布满老茧的商人手中将换取的食物拿了过来。

他的身后是租的木板车，由一头健壮的骆驼拉着。蒂娜穿着纱制的短裙坐在上面，“你买到了？”她询问道，“你确定莎拉会喜欢？”

“绝对没问题。”

莎拉是纽特在苏丹发现的一只耳廓狐，是侦查向的魔法生物。不过纽特发现她的时候这小家伙儿已经奄奄一息了，纽特的行李箱里又没有多少禽蛋和昆虫可以让她进食。

在苏丹这样的地方是没有人察觉到纽特这个通缉犯的，现在魔法部和格林德沃两方人马都在找他，躲在这里似乎是最好的去处了。

邓布利多告诉了忒修斯，让他们尽可能快的转移出旧居。他怕自己如果没能顺利逃出魔法部会牵连到纽特和克雷登斯，戈德里克迟早不安全。对于忒修斯加入邓布利多冒险的计划，纽特内心还是有些抗拒。

“格林德沃杀了莉塔。”蒂娜劝解他，“他一定会报仇的。”

“他等于在魔法部做间谍，这是非常危险的。”

“纽特。他是你的哥哥。”蒂娜握住了他的手，“你们永远都会是一体的。”

踏出了那一步，谁也无法回头。说话的期间他们回到了现在居住的地方，苏丹首都喀土穆的一个村落。这里的魔法世界和麻瓜世界一样落后，纽特他们的生活条件也自然不能和英国相比。

不过纳吉尼很喜欢这里。因为在这里她终于有了一个可以和克雷登斯单独在一起，以及无人打扰的环境。

此时她正化作一条十二英尺长的巨蛇盘在石柱上，她的旁边是正在沉睡的克雷登斯。她的蛇信子“嘶嘶”吐着，之后蛇身缓缓接近男孩的脖颈。

一个红色的咬痕浮现出来，她将毒液注射进了克雷登斯的体内。

克雷登斯颤抖了一下，但没有醒过来。在完成这个动作之后，纳吉尼又慢慢地变幻成了人形。瀑布一般的黑发披在背后，她激烈地喘息着，似乎这样的举动消耗了她很大的体力。

突然门被推开了，进来的是纽特。他拿着食物和水蹲坐在二人面前，“你不能再这样做了，纳吉尼小姐。”他抬眼看着女子，“频繁切换你的两种状态，会加速你变成蛇的速度。即使中了血魔咒的毒液对默默然有好处。”

“我知道，斯卡曼德先生。但求你……”纳吉尼露出哀求的神态，“这是我唯一可以为他做的事情了。”

纽特的嘴刚要说些什么，却还是化成一声叹息。在他发现纳吉尼偷偷这样做之后他便警告过她。但固执这一点，似乎都是他们身上抹不去的特质。

“那你吃点东西吧。”他将盘子递到纳吉尼面前，“一会克雷登斯该醒了。”

“斯卡曼德先生！”纳吉尼叫住了要离开的纽特，“……您真的可以救他吗？”

“三年前我在苏丹剥离了那个小女孩身上默默然，但是她没活下来。”纽特说，“我会尽力为克雷登斯尝试的，但我们得先找到那个女孩儿的父母。”

纳吉尼看上去很哀伤，“如果巫师可以不用压抑自己心中的魔力，是不是就不会有这一切了？”

“克雷登斯是我见过最有童心的，心思敏感细腻，善良的年轻人。即使许多人都害怕他。”纽特转过头来，太阳照射在他的头顶，使他一半的面庞都处于强光下。

“杀死人的不是暴力，是无知和偏见。”

tbc


End file.
